wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-Barreled Shotgun
The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a break-action 12-gauge that appears in Wolfenstein: The New Order , Wolfenstein: The Old Blood and Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus 1946 The double-barreled shotgun is first available in the prologue, stowed on a wall in the Research Center. In chapter 6, Kessler holds a shotgun as he and Annette stay hidden in a boat in a shed. After the earthquake, B.J. later finds the shotgun, with the front of the barrels bent out of shape and begins to saw its barrels off - a Shambler suddenly crashes through the roof, making him saw the barrels even more quickly. The shotgun uses yellow shells which are separate from the red slugs used by the Schockhammer. 1960 14 years after he was sent to Zakład Psychiatryczny Maławieś; B.J. Blazkowicz fought his way through the heavily infested corridors of the asylum. This weapon can be found near a staircase and can be used to blow the heads off of Nazis or destroy aerial drones that start shooting at the player. Anya Oliwa's grandparents also use the double-barreled shotgun to shoot the guards at the Oder Bridge checkpoint. When B.J. falls through the wood after retrieving the circular saw; he eventually comes across aerial drones. Before engaging said drones; the player can find a shotgun resting on a shelf with some extra ammo nearby, one or two hits should take care of one. 1961 A shotgun of this type was used by Rip Blazkowicz as his weapon of choice. He almost kills his own son with it before he himself is killed. Function Although of a more earlier form of shotgun; the Double-Barreled Shotgun remains a powerful and deadly piece in the right hands. It uses a shotgun shell that's powerful enough to blow the enemy's heads clean off and take down Aerial Drones with just a single blast at close range. The best trait the shotguns has is precision is less of an issue, at close the regular soldier will die without headshot. In other words, what this shotgun lacks in ammo count; it makes up for in power at close range. To effectively use this weapon, the player needs to be more patient, as you will reload every 2 rounds, a common way is to lure the enemy to your location, fire at the enemy, quickly retreat and reload to prevent enemy retaliation. It cannot fire both barrels at once - B.J. will fire the weapon twice before reloading. The players has to pick their fight when using this weapon, because outside of its effective range, the enemy has a huge amount of advantage against you. Trivia *In terms of design, the Double-Barreled Shotgun resembles those produced by the now-defunct Victor Sarasqueta arms manufacturing firm. *The Double-Barreled Shotgun has higher per shot damage than its automatic counterpart. *BJ sawing down the shotgun in The Old Blood is a faint reference to the second Evil Dead movie, where Ash (played by Bruce Campbell) uses his chainsaw arm to saw down the barrels of a double-barreled shotgun. Incidentally, BJ also used a chainsaw to interrogate Keller in The New Order. Gallery Double-Barreled Shotgun.jpg|B.J. Blazkowicz carrying the Double-Barreled Shotgun in the Sewers. dasava.jpg|BJ saws off the Double Barreled Shotgun. 1cf42c70b-1.jpg|Young B.J. force to point the gun at Bessie. Deaveev.jpg|Rip holding B.J. at gunpoint. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:The Old Blood weapons Category:Weapons